Cell phones are well known in the art, as are voice-activated cell phones. Frequently it may be difficult to carry and use a cell phone when carrying other items such as shopping or grocery bags. For this reason, there is a need for a cell phone that remains close to a user's head in the event of a call, and which can be voice activated when the user's hands are otherwise occupied.
U.S. Pat. App. No. 2009/0013719 to Loving, et al. discloses a cell phone necklace. Although this device allows a user to wear a cell phone as necklace, the device serves only as a holder for “flip” style phones that fold closed on a support held by the necklace.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,428,429 to Gantz et al. discloses a hands-free personal communication device to be worn about a user's neck. This device comprises an elastic neckband that forms different neck-anchoring shapes according to user preference. While this device comprises a cellular phone, it does not take the form of a necklace and therefore cannot blend in with other accoutrements worn by a user. The device also lacks a voice control feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,236,751 to Ono discloses a strap worn around the neck with input buttons for controlling attached portable devices. While this device supports telephony, it requires a complicated plug and cord mechanism to attach a conventional cell phone to the neck strap which controls the phone. Furthermore, other than the connecting cable, the cell phone is not attached to the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,142,826 to Oliver et al. discloses a portable radiotelephone and communication system for use by persons in an emergency who cannot access a phone. The device interfaces with a cordless phone through which it communicates. Although this device comprises a necklace phone, it lacks the ability to communicate through cellular networks and is not voice activated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,659 to Tushinski, et al. discloses a fashion accessory with a wireless signal alerting device. While the Tushinski device is capable visually identifying the presence of a mobile communication signal, it has no other telephonic function.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,370 to Anderson discloses a wireless personal communication apparatus in the form of a necklace. Although this device contains a cell phone within the necklace, it requires users to wear a wireless earpiece which remains in communication with the device.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D590,290 to Lopez discloses decorative jewelry for a cell phone. This device comprises pendant type jewelry to be affixed to the phone in order to accent its appearance. While incorporating both jewelry and a cell phone, the device fails to claim a necklace worn by a user comprising a phone.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a necklace phone comprising a necklace and cell phone to be worn around a user's neck. A further object of the present invention is to provide a voice-activated cell phone obviating the need for physical contact with the phone to send and receive calls. A further object of the present invention is to provide a voice-activated cell phone necklace that may be worn as an ordinary piece of jewelry. These and other objects will be more fully developed in the following Summary, Description and Claims.